rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Osirus's Hand and the Nile's Way: An Egyptian RP
'Plot' Cloud, a time traveler, is on another Journy...buy accident again. Now he's stuck in anchent Egypt and the people he will meet will cause a lot of fun and drama. What else do u expect from us? 'Characters' ''Main Characters'' Cloud Martin the meerkat Lolly the Moth -Belly dancer- ''Side Characters'' Amenhotep (Hotep) the Scarab Beetle -Pharaoh- 'Chapter 1: Egypt?!' Cloud: *walking around in an ancient Egyptian city with his jacket on his wait and headphones around his neck* Soooo hoooot. *he walks underneath a trader's tarp in the shade* Ho do I accidentally travel to ancient Egypt? My pocket watch must be broken again. *sighs* ???:*a female moth was walking with a group of females, they all were wearing some strange clothing with lots of jewels on the clothes and some of them don't cover, but this female moth wore black with lots, and lots of jewels on her dress, Her orange eyes scan the crowd with her female friends.*... Cloud: *sighs but look at the females with a slight attention but hits himself in the head* Nope nope nope! This is no time to look at girls. Must figure out why imm here. *sighs* Dose that mead that theres an alter in the timeline I must fix again? ???:*notice Cloud, she tap her females friends and they all notice him now, the female moth grins and spoke out towards Cloud*Hello~ *she says in a slight flirty tone as she slowly sways her way over to him with her female friends.* Cloud: *blushes brightly and is startled* H-H-Hello...*he smiles back a bit*'Crap!! I'm no good with girls! This isn't good! *he says under his breath* ???:Your not form around here, are you~*She smiles at him, gently putting a hand on his arm.*Me and my ladies just so happen to notice you by yourself as well~*She bat her eyes in a slight flirting way as the females giggle and smile behind her, almost as if cheering for her.* Cloud: N-N-No I'm not. *still blushing rightly and looks a startled* I'm j-j-just by myself because it's hot..and I have nowhere to go~ *he states that last part in a smirking way underneath his breath* ???:Mm~ How about me and my ladies show you to a nearby inn~ *she then smirks as she lean in a bit on him and whispers.* And maybe you might get a free show from me and my ladies~*she then playfully push away from him with a smirk, doing a spin before standing next to her lady friends.* Cloud: *turns red but stops himself from asking stupid questions* Well I can't turn down a show. That would be rude of me. *he smiles but in his mind he's hoping this doesn't hurt him in the long run* I need info so I can see what to do around here. *he says to himself under his breath, thinking really hard* ???:*she sways herself to his right side.* Then let us guide you to the inn nearby~ *she says, winking at him in a flirting way, the other females go behind and slightly at his sides as She starts to lead him to a nearby inn.* Cloud: *now inside the in* Yes! No more heat! *smiling but then remembers that he's with a lot of girls and starts to get nervous again* ???:Inn keeper, you have a guest~!*she then looks at Cloud*Come, do sit down at a table*The room of the inn was big, with a stage not too far, the females started heading for the stage.* Cloud: *sighs but gives a timid smile* O-Ok. *walks and sits at a table* ???:Our show is about to start~*she winks at Cloud once more before going up to the stage, the inn keeper brought an ancient Egypt instrument to play for the females and her.* Cloud: *sits up waiting for the show* I wonder what they're putting on? *his ears perks up* ???:*Once the music play her and the females started to sway their hips and do pretty much the well known cultural dance of the Belly dance.* Cloud: *enjoying the show but still blushing a bit as for why he's the only audience form this type of show, the inn workers stare at him like you would at a cultural reject* Well...I can't say this way a bad day nor a great day...but a good day. *looks back at the show* Yep. ???:*Once the show is over, the female moth sway her way to him as the other females were free to go to the inn workers.* So, enjoy your show~*She says in a flirty tone.* Cloud: *turns red and tries to look away* Y-Y-Yea...It was g-g-good! *stutters more and gives a smile even though you can tell he's beyond nervous* ???:*she grins, leaning on his table*Name is Lolly, you can also find me around these parts if you ever want a show again.*she winks in a flirty way*Beside, some of us can please people if requested.*she gives a smirks a bit* Cloud: Nice to meet you Ms. Lolly-What? *turns bright red and steam shoots from his head* What?! *he smiles as a sweatdrop appears and shakes his head and waves his hands* I-Im not that type of guy. *gives a slight chuckle* Lolly:*she smirks in a flirty way*Oh, no worries, the requests are only if you want to ask, we don't normally give anyone that opinion~*She chuckle lightly to herself.* Cloud: *still read but sighs* Smooth Cloud. So um do you mind telling me some info about this city in egypt we are in? *calms down and looks more serious but still smiling* Lolly: Oh, we ladies are good at information.*she smirks in a flirty way* This city your in is the Heart of Egypt, the best out of all Egypt. Outsiders like you come here to trade for our strange items.*she close her eyes*Ah, you are near the town square of this wonderful city of ours. Cloud: Mmm...*takes that all in* Well thats good to hear but Im not a trader. I work in another..um, what you may say "trade". *smiling* *commotion is going outside as people from the in rush outside yelling "The Pharaoh! The Pharaoh!" Lolly:!!*she looks at Cloud*If the pharaoh comes, we need to pay respect.*The females of her group were ready for the pharaoh.* Cloud: *sighs* Pfff! Like I car- *cuts himself off before giving away any detail that he"s not from that timeline* O-Ok. *pouts but walks outside and sees a camel parade and on a large elephant s a black and blue scarab beetle with royal clothing* Thats the pharaoh? He's my age? (Cloud is 17). Lolly:*she was next to him*Sh... He will hear you.. The Pharaoh: *looks into the crowd and sees them* Hmmm. Who are you two? Cloud: Someone you don't wanna meet. *looks annoyed* Lolly:*she sighs, before bowing to the Pharaoh*I'm sorry my Pharaoh, he is an outsider that just made it to our city here today... I am Lolly, the leader of the belly dancers here for the town square. The Pharaoh: *smiles and gets down from his elephant* Ahh. I've heard many things about you. *gives a sly smirk indicating flirting* You and your girls should come to my palace some time for a private show~ Cloud: *walks in-between them with a bit of jealousy in his eyes* Yea but she's soo busy right now "my Lord~" *looks annoyed at him but then looks at the pharaoh's neckless and sees a red and black beetle scarab on it* Is that Otep's Spot? That was a jewelry piece of one of the first pharaohs and is one of the fabled cursed soul pieces...Why do you have it if its suppost to be in a tomb under a pyramid? The Pharaoh: *grabs Cloud by his color* Listen here boy! I will not stand for arguing against a god! I give you mercy but if I dare see you in my sights again I will personally feed you to my lions and crocodiles! *he whispers hatefully to him* Cloud: *snickers to himself* Sir yes Sir~ *watches as the pharaoh and his men leave the city market square* Looks like I know why I'm here. Lolly:*she seem to have sigh.*I don't like it when Pharaohs do that...*she looks at Cloud*Why did you stand up against him? Not that I am saying you did something wrong... But, I am concern...*she blinks her eyes.* Cloud: *brushes himself off* I hate people in a so called "god give authority". Plus a good friend of mine old me not to let people like that walk all over you even if they are in a hgh authority. *smiles* Lolly:You are for sure an outsider... Mm... A very strange one at that...*she nods quietly.* Cloud: Yep.*starts walking back to the in* Im also an outsider that loves the indoors. You coming, um... Ms Lolly was it? Lolly:Ah, of course.*she follows*And yes, my name is Lolly.*she smirks at him.* Cloud: *smerks back and chucles to hmself with his hands in his jacket's pockets* 'Chapter 2: A "Strange Outsider"' Cloud: *sitting on a matt inside the in* Thank god im inside. Its blazing out there. Lolly:*She chuckles a bit as she carries a bowel of nicely fresh cut fruits to Cloud.*Here you go*she set it down and sits next to him.* Cloud: Thanks! *eats some* Its wayy to hot for me....probly because I have a jacket...*sighs at the sight of him being stupid* Lolly:I can always take it off and put it up on hte hanger~*She smirks at him a bit.* Cloud: *looks at his jacket* Yea...but...I just love this jacket....I hardly take it off.*blushes a bit I bet I sound stupid. *sighs* Lolly:Mm, no... You have passion for that jacket.*she glance away*Just like I have passion towards my job and my life of a belly dancer. Cloud: thats a good way to put it. *smiles a bit and looks outside as the sun sets* Its getting late and soon I need to break into the palace to get that artifac away from the pharaoh. Itss not ment for mobian hands...*he thinks to himself* Its getting late Ms Lolly. I dontt want to be a bother so I advise you to go home. *smiles a bit* I think illl be ok in this in and I dont wannaa cause you trouble. Lolly: Oh, the inn is my home.*she suddenly say, looking at him.*Most of us females that are belly dancers live in the inns, for free rooms we give out shows. Cloud: *a bit surprised* R-Really? Well still its gettng late and I bet whoever who cares for you is missing you. Lolly:*she seem to frown, looking away*No one is waiting for me in my room... I never fallen in love with anyone... And my family doesn't stay with me... Cloud: Oh...sorry if I aproched cold in that statement...*cloud turns away in a bit of shame* Lolly:It's fine... You didn't know...*She close her eyes, sighing a bit before get gotten up.*Well... I guess I will go to my room then... Night... Cloud: *smiles a bit* Nightht Lolly. Thx for everything today. Lolly:*She just nods and goes to her room as she didn't say anything.* Cloud: *sighs* I'm no good with women. *gets up and starts heading to the exit* I hope we meet again Lolly. *smiles and heads out towards the palace* Looks like I a give the pharaoh a visit. *turns invisible as he turns to smoke* Lolly:*Inside her bed room, just sitting on the bed as she stares at her wall in thought*... Category:Sovash stuff